Sorpresas del destino
by Eimi Asamiya
Summary: Las casualidades no existen, sólo existe el destino, todos estamos predestinados a conocernos en algún momento, a veces sólo lo hacemos casualmente, otras veces son inevitables, y en otras, en situaciones algo extrañas...
1. calamidades

**Los personajes pertenecen a SNK Playmore, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza.**

** Sorpresas del destino **

_Capitulo I: "Calamidades"_

En el aeropuerto de South town, había una masa impresionante de gente, al parecer esperando a alguien importante, se escuchaban los gritos de la multitud aclamando un nombre...

— ¡AZULA!, ¡AZULA!

Los fans quedaban casi afónicos de tanto gritar cuando vieron que salía de la puerta de aterrizaje a una joven de mediana altura como de un metro sesenta centímetros, de cabello largo color negro y las puntas disparadas rojas, unos ojos color esmeraldas que derretían a cualquiera, vestía un top oscuro que se lograba ver su sus caderas, una minifalda también negra con algunas decoradas cadenas como cinto que caían y combinaban con sus botas de cuero que llevaba puesta, aquella joven lograba provocar que los jovencitos se desvanecían tan sólo verla, la joven pasaba por el aeropuerto junto con sus guardaespaldas entre la multitud, parecía agradarle la idea de ser rodeado por toda esa gente, ya que no le molestaba saludar a sus fans, en el transcurso del camino sus guardaespaldas lo sacaron por la parte de atrás del aeropuerto, la joven salió rápidamente de ahí y subió a una limosina que lo esperaba para llevarlo a su destino, cuando entro a la limosina se sorprendió, ya que se encontraba otra persona frente a él.

— ¿Porque tardaste tanto?, me dijiste que sólo te ibas por dos semanas, no un mes...

La otra persona le reclamaba algo molesto, mientras que la joven de ojos color esmeralda, le sonrió o se acercó hasta donde estaba aquel sujeto, lo tomo por la barbilla y lo miro a los ojos, casi tocándolo con sus labios.

— Lo siento amor, tuve mucho trabajo y no me fue posible regresar a tiempo, pero ya estoy aquí... te extrañe mucho...

La chica de cabellos color ébano beso con pasión a la persona que estaba frente a él, haciéndolo que comprendiera que no se separaría de él.

Mientras tanto en ese mismo aeropuerto, dos jóvenes amigos se despedían, parecía ser doloroso para ellos. La chica abrazaba a su preciado amigo y compañero de equipo con fuerza, mientras que el chico no quería dejarla.

— No te preocupes, no será por mucho tiempo, además deberías estar emocionado ¿no? en unos días comenzara el nuevo torneo KOF y volveremos a vernos. – dijo ella y el joven miro aquella chica, algo aliviado, y le sonrió.

— Si tienes razón, pero te voy a extrañar mucho, ¿tu, no? –dijo el joven y ella lo tomo del rostro y le beso cariñosamente la mejilla sorprendiéndolo.

— ¿Eso contesta a tu pregunta? –le pregunto ella con una amigable sonrisa, el joven también le sonrió en forma afirmativa y feliz.

Se escuchó el altavoz, que decía que el vuelo 20791 con destino a Estados Unidos, estaba a punto de abordar, los jóvenes amigos se abrazaron, el chico tomo su maleta, se despidieron por última vez y la joven sólo pudo ver partir a su amigo hasta que lo perdió de vista. La chica salió del aeropuerto, no pensaba en regresar a su casa, así que tomo su un taxi y se dirigió a casa de sus amigas. Al llegar ahí, toco la puerta de la casa, y una joven alta de cabellos dorados y ojos azules le abrió la puerta.

— ¡Athena!, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, pasa por favor. -la joven era nada menos que Hinako, Athena entro al departamento en él pudo ver que también se encontraba su otra amiga Malin.

—Athena, ¿como estas? -Athena saludo a su amiga y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la amplia sala.

— Acabo de despedirme de Kensou en el aeropuerto. - la voz de Athena se escuchaba un poco preocupada.

— No te preocupes Athena, además tiene a donde llegar, Momoko y Bao y tu maestro lo están esperando allá ¿no es así?, mejor deberías disfrutar mientras puedas, ya no estara tras de ti a sol y sombra, ya que se aproxima el próximo torneo KOF. –le dijo Hinako quien le sonreía pícaramente a su amiga psíquica, Malin sabía lo que significaba eso.

— ¡Hay que festejar! –exclamo Malin.

Hinako saco de su cantinera, una variedad de bebidas, Athena no estaba muy convencida de festejar la partida de su amigo pero después de los reclamos de Hinako finalmente cedió, después de un rato de estar bebiendo, Malin estaba noqueada, tanto que se había quedado totalmente dormida en la mitad de la sala, las únicos que aún se encontraban despiertas eran Athena y Hinako.

—Athena… eres la mejor amiga que he tenido… y como mi amiga que eres… tengo algo que confesarte…- Hinako estaba muy borracha, pero Athena aún estaba en sus cinco sentidos ya que ella no había bebido tanto como ellas.

— ¿Qué sucede Hinako? -a la psíquica le hacía gracia, las cosas que decía mientras estaba borracha, porque sabía que todo lo que le dijera ese día, al otro ya no recordaba nada, y se podía burlar de ella sobre las cosas que había hecho. Le hizo recordar a su maestro Chin

— Eres muy linda y buena… te pareces mucho a mi cantante favorita…. te pareces mucho a Azula… solo si tuvieras cabello negro en lugar de morado… por eso me agradas mucho…; - Hinako trato de besar a Athena, pero Athena se levantó para evitarlo.

— Aaaaaaaa… Mira que tarde es, mejor debería irme. – Athena sudo una gota, apreciaba mucho a su amiga, pensó en darle un par de bofetadas y asi volverla en si pero lo mejor era salir de ahí, era tarde para buscar un taxi y busco las llaves de la motocicleta de Malin prestada en su bolso y por toda la casa, pero no las encontró. Pensó en preguntarle a Hinako, pero ella se había quedado dormida junto a Malin, no pensaba quedarse en ese lugar, quería volver a casa y descansar ahí, así que tomo las llaves del auto de Hinako, pensó que no le molestaría que se llevara su auto o eso creía.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de South town, en una de las habitaciones de un prestigioso edificio, la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, iluminando el cuerpo semidesnudo de dos personas que acababan de pasar una noche de pasión. Azula se levantó con sumo cuidado de no despertar a su amante, se vistió y salió del edificio, dejando plenamente dormido a su compañero. Afuera en el estacionamiento, subió a su motocicleta y marco un numero en su celular.

— ¿Dónde estás?... No, aun no sospechan nada… Voy para allá…- la joven de ojos color esmeraldas, colgó su celular y salió velozmente en su motocicleta, las calles estaban totalmente solitarias así que acelero aún más, pero al cruzar una de las calles no se percató de un auto que se acercaba y choco contra él, Azula salió disparada unos ocho metros del lugar, cayendo en el crudo pavimento. La joven que iba en el auto se bajó apresuradamente a verla.

—Oh no... no puede ser…- Athena se acercó rápidamente a la joven, no podía creer lo que había sucedido, la tomo en sus brazos estaba sangrando mucho, pero pudo percatarse de que aun respiraba, así que la levanto, la subió al auto y rápidamente se dirigió al hospital más cercano. Antes de que llegue al hospital, el celular de la joven herida comenzó a sonar, Athena sacó el celular que estaba dentro de su chaqueta y lo contestó.

— Bueno. –Athena esperaba que fuera algún familiar

— ¿Quién habla? – cuestiono y Athena pudo escuchar una voz masculina

— Si conoce a la dueña de este celular, le recomiendo que vaya al hospital, está muy grave, acaba de tener un accidente en la motocicleta.

— No, no lo haga, le daré una dirección, por favor tráigala. –le dijo y Athena no sabía qué hacer, si la llevaba al hospital la arrestarían aunque ella no haya tenido la culpa, y la prensa, todo seria un escandalo para la Idol pop quien apenas comenzaba a brillar, pero si la llevaba a la dirección que le mencionaban, tal vez no sería muy seguro.

— Está bien, pero quiero que me prometa que estará bien….

— Sí, la estarán esperando afuera, apresúrese... – colgó y Athena fue hacia la dirección que le habían dado, momentos cuando llegó afuera había dos hombres con bata a fuera del edificio esperándola con una camilla, pero no parecían doctores. Athena bajo del auto y les entregó a la joven, ellos la revisaron concluyendo que estaba muy grave, Athena fue junto con ellos, al entrar al edificio parecía abandonado, subieron en al elevador hasta el octavo piso, al salir del elevador, todo a su alrededor parecía un pequeño hospital, los hombres se dirigieron a la sala de operación, y un chico que se encontraba ahí le impidió el paso

—Lo siento pero no puede entrar, ahora la van a operar, ¿quién es usted? ¿Es un familiar acaso? -la interrogo el joven delante de Athena, era un chico no muy alto de cabello negro y ojos claros, vestía un traje formal color negro con rallas grises.

— Lo siento, mi nombre es Athena Asamiya, yo fui quien le ocasionó ese accidente sin intención, ella iba demasiado rápido y no alcanzó a frenar cuando la luz del semáforo cambio a roja, y fue cuando chocó contra mí. –le explico Athena y el joven marco un número en su celular.

— Si... Aquí esta... Está bien... -al colgar el joven le pidió a Athena que esperará un poco, que su jefe necesitaba hablar con ella. Athena espero un rato, pero pronto se desespero

— Dígame, que es lo que sucede, ¿porque no quisieron que lo llevará al hospital? ¿Qué es todo esto?- el joven se sentó junto a ella y le sonrió

— Lo sabrá cuando él llegue... Sea paciente. - minutos después el celular del joven sonó, el contestó hablo por poco tiempo y al colgar el le pidió que lo acompañará, subieron nuevamente al elevador hasta el doceavo piso y cuando las puertas de aquel elevador se abrieron, observó que había un extenso corredor de oficinas. Entraron a una de las oficinas que se encontraban al fondo y al entrar estaba sentado en un amplio escritorio un hombre robusto, de tez morena, ojos color miel y cabello negro. El joven lo saludo con respeto y le presentó a Athena.

— Buenas noches...- Athena se limitó a decir sólo eso ante el hombre delante de él, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana y miro a través de ella.

— Pertenecemos a una organización secreta, señorita Asamiya, la joven que trajo aquí es una espía en cubierto, necesitamos que lo que pasó hoy, lo tenga como un mal sueño. No queremos que nada de lo que pasó se sepa, así que esperamos su colaboración. –le informo el hombre.

— ¿Cree que el golpe del auto no lo verán?, ni siquiera es mío… ¿Que le diré a mi amiga? –cuestiono Athena estaba molesta, de todas formas no fue su culpa que una loca se le atravesará.

— Por ese detalle no se preocupe, mañana a primera hora estará como nuevo. –le aseguro.

— ¿y la motocicleta?, ¿creen que no la verán? –volvió a preguntar Athena estaba estresada por todo lo que estaba pasando. El jefe del joven volteo y la miro.

— Aprecio su preocupación pero ya mande a alguien por ella, incluso las cámaras de seguridad que fueron testigos de lo ocurrido, ya fueron removidas, así se sólo le pido de la mejor manera, que no divulgue nada de lo que vio hoy, no queremos usar la violencia y borrarla a usted también. Así que nuestro agente le mostrara el cuarto donde podrá pasar la noche, le agradezco de antemano haber traído a nuestra muchacha hasta aquí. -salieron de la oficina y de nuevo tomaron el elevador y subieron al piso número 14, cuando llegaron había una recepción parecida a la de un hotel, el joven dejó a Athena con el recepcionista, él le pidió que lo acompañará. Cuando Athena entró a la habitación, pudo ver que era al extremo lujosa, se recostó en la suave cama y se quedó completamente dormida. Mientras tanto el joven regreso a la oficina de su jefe...

— Señor, tengo malas noticias, Azula entró en coma. -el jefe del joven soltó un fuerte golpe sobre el escritorio, estaba furioso.

— ¡¿Maldición o ahora como seguiremos con la investigación?! Si él llega a faltar se acabó, todo se acabó la investigación, los archivos, todo… -el jefe de la joven estaba molesto y decepcionado a la vez.

— Señor, tengo una solución, ¿recuerda a la joven Athena? – el joven le dejó un expediente relacionado con ella, entre el expediente estaba una fotografía, el hombre robusto miro la fotografía

— No lo había notado… es idéntica a ella... Sólo por algunos detalles pero eso se pude arreglar...

— Así es señor, también sus antecedentes son excelentes, concurre a los famosos torneos KOF y es muy buena combatiente, recién empieza a crecer como cantante j-pop. –le informo. — No es tan conocida, ella es la chica indicada para esto...

— Llama a Rock, dile que lo necesito ahora, y necesito que me consigas todas las grabaciones del accidente, de alguna manera tiene que ceder, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas.

— Si señor enseguida lo haré. – el joven obedeció y comenzó a marcar en el teléfono de su jefe

Minutos después, un chico, alto aún en piyama, entró a la oficina de aquel hombre robusto, al parecer estaba asustado por la noticia que había recibido.

-Buenas noches señor, ¿cómo sigue Azula? - el chico de ojos color mar y cabello corto color rubio, estaba muy preocupado.

— Entró en coma...-el hombre robusto miraba por la amplia ventana, mientras trataba de asimilar lo que ocurría.

— ¿Qué? No… no es cierto... Y ahora que haremos la investigación se hará añicos.

— Señor aquí están las grabaciones, sólo puedo decirle que todo apunta que él fue el culpable del accidente. - el joven dejo sobre el escritorio una pila de películas en el escritorio de su jefe

— Bien hecho Zuko, mañana a primera hora te encargarás de que este chica se convierta en Azula, y también necesito tu ayuda Rock no conozco a nadie mejor que tú para este trabajo. –lo miro fijo.

— ¿Que...? -el chico de ojos color mar, estaba confundido. — Si señor;

A la mañana siguiente en el cuarto de Athena, alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación, la psíquica se despertó y salió a abrir.

— Buenos días señorita Asamiya, necesito que venga conmigo, mi jefe necesita verla...

— Si claro. – respondió Athena confundida le hizo caso al joven y lo acompañó

Al llegar a la oficina lo esperaban varios hombres uniformados y en medio estaba el jefe del joven.

— Señorita Asamiya ¿usted puede decidir si lo hacemos por las buenas o por las malas, Zuko por favor...- la puerta de inmediato se cerró y el joven encendió una pantalla que se encontraba en el cuarto.

— Señorita Asamiya en dichos vídeos todo apunta que usted fue quien se pasó en rojo, no la joven Azula, además usted conducía a gran velocidad y además en estado de ebriedad, por lo que esto, se tipifica como un crimen; -dijo el jefe y Athena miro las grabaciones, no podía creerlo, ella estaba segura que había pasado cuando estaba el semáforo en verde, no estaba tan borracha.

— Así que le proponemos algo, si usted nos ayuda con la investigación, que la joven Azula ha estado haciendo le prometemos no publicar estos vídeos. –le propuso el hombre robusto, miro a Athena seriamente, no bromeaba en absoluto.

— ¿y si no lo hago? –cuestiono Athena a pesar de que tenía todo en su contra, no iba a ceder tan fácilmente

— A parte que esto se publique, nos encargaremos de acabar con todo lo que la relacione a usted, su familia, amigos y de su equipo... como se llaman ¿Psycho Soiders? –Athena frunció el ceño. — Pero si nos ayuda le otorgaremos una generosa cantidad, no caería nada mal ¿no cree? Ya que esta a punto de llegar al éxito en su carrera como solista y necesita un capital. - a la psíquica no le importaba el dinero, pero no quería que le hicieran nada a sus seres queridos.

— Está bien... ¿pero por cuánto tiempo? – Athena tuvo que resignarse, no tenía otra salida

— Depende de usted, lo que buscamos es información relacionada con una nueva arma de una organización llamada N.E.S.T que tal vez usted ya conozca.

— ¡N.E.S.T!

— Así es, pero el jefe principal es dueño de la disquera donde infiltramos a Azula, nuestro agente Zuko se encargará de darle los detalles de la misión, Rock Howard se encargara de hacer que seas idéntica a nuestro espía….

— ¿Rock Howard? –lo miro por un momento Athena. — ¿Tu eres el hijo adoptivo de Terry Bogard?

—Oye no se lo digas a nadie, prefiero mantenerlo en secreto. –le guiño un ojo Rock.

— Bueno volviendo a lo nuestro, prosigan con lo planeado. –siguió hablando el jefe.

— Si señor. –dijeron al unísono, ambos estaban dispuestos a apoyar a su jefe, pero algo muy dentro de Athena le decía que sería una mala idea haber aceptado. Al salir del lugar se dirigieron al tercer piso, al entrar parecía una laboratorio, Rock la miro de pies a cabeza, y mando llamar a su equipo, quienes comenzaron a tomarle fotos. Uno de los chicos que veía las fotografías tomadas, le susurró algo a Rock:

— Si no estaría nada mal, comiencen con lo que deban hacer… -ordeno el rubio.

— ¿Qué? –cuestiono Athena sin entender y los chicos comenzaron a ponerle tinte en el cabello, después le colorearon las puntas rojas como tenia Azula, les pintaron las uñas de color negro oscuro cubriendo el rosa claro, unos anillos de plata góticos como también una cadena como dije una estrella de seis puntas de lados y unos aretes de estrellas color oscuro rojo, cuando terminaron, Rock tocó los cabellos de Athena, para ver si el tono estaba bien.

— Ahora el corte... -varios de los chicos que se encontraba ahí, toman de las manos a la psíquica.

— Ni se te ocurra... – le advirtió Athena pero Rock tomó unas tijeras y en menos de cinco segundos le dio forma al cabello como si usara extensiones pero manteniendo el largo.

— Lo siento linda pero lo hecho, hecho esta. –sonrió divertido.

Momentos después Athena había cambiado por completo, Zuko le dio un espejo para que pudiera verse.

— Ahora déjame ver, ¿no le falta algo de ropa? - uno de los chicos sacó de unas cajas, tipos de ropa, para que pudiera cambiarse.

— Si tienes razón. - El chico ojiazul, le dio las ropas que escogió, y le pidió que se vistiera en el cuarto de al lado, momentos después salió, llevaba puesto un vestido corto negro de encajes sobre ella tenía puesta una chaqueta de cuero color negra y unos zapatos con tachas del mismo color. Los chicos que se encontraba ahí, casi se desmayaron del asombro al verla, era idéntica a la original.

— Bueno, creo que es todo…- anuncio Rock, la veía de pies a cabeza, algo le faltaba.

— mmm…, si el piercing...-musito Zuko, vio el minúsculo detalle que le hacía falta a Athena.

— No... Ni se les ocurra...- Athena se negaba rotundamente a perforarse el labio, su familia le había enseñado que ponerse ese tipo de cosas no era lo correcto.

— ¿Cómo te convertiremos en Azula sino tienes el piercing?; -cuestionaron, Athena noto que Zuko estaba algo molesto, ante la negativa, sabía que tenía que hacer ese sacrificio por su familia y amigos.

— Está bien…., pero que no me duela. –suplico ella cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras que uno de los chicos comenzó a preparar la aguja.

— Ja… si claro...- Rock se rio ante la ingenuidad de Athena y en pocos minutos se escuchó por todo el edificio un gran grito. Finalmente le colocaron un piercing recto con la punta esférica plateada en el lado inferior del labio.

— Ahora, solo falta colocarte estos pupilentes, no te preocupes en cambiarlos, puedes dormir con ellos. - uno de los asistentes de Rock, se los coloco y automáticamente los ojos de Athena cambiaron de color verde esmeralda. Al terminar todos los chicos de nuevo comenzaron a tomarle fotografías.

— Ya, ya basta…- ordeno Zuko. — Vámonos tienes mucho que aprender, — el joven se llevó a la psíquica de nuevo hasta el piso número 14, hasta donde había pasado la noche Athena, al entrar al cuarto, el joven saco una maleta del armario.

— ¿Es muy importante esa nueva arma?- el joven saco un puñado de fotografías

— Esas son las ultimas fotografías que Azula. -tomo la fotografía del arma. — si esta arma llega a perfeccionarse, el mundo estará en peligro…, esta arma es capaz de destruir desde un tanque de guerra en menos de un segundo, hasta un cohete en solo un minuto. –Athena miro las fotografías que le había dado Zuko.

— Si saben quién es el, ¿porque no simplemente lo arrestan? –pregunto Athena.

— Si así fuera de simple, ya lo hubiéramos hecho, si lo atacamos directamente, son capaces de usar el arma aunque no esté terminada y eso podría ser desastroso...- Athena noto un sinfín de papeles dentro de la maleta, todos esos papeles eran información acerca de la nueva arma.

— Y esta chica no tiene familia, amigos, pareja ¿que yo deba recordar?- el joven oculto su rostro bajando la cabeza.

— No, soy la única familia que tiene, ella es mi hermana…- Athena pudo notar que no debió hacer hecho ese tipo de pregunta.

— Lo siento...- Athena se apeno ante su indiscreción.

— No te preocupes, no creo que tenga una pareja, y si la tuviera no creo que la tomará enserio, así que no te preocupes por eso...- el joven le volvió a sonreír.

— Tengo una pregunta, que pasará conmigo, no puedo desaparecer tanto tiempo, mis amigos me buscarán, mis padres me llamarán para saber cómo va todo y mi carrera...

— Ya les informe a todos tus conocidos que viajaste para encontrarte con tus amigos en Estados Unidos –se apresuro en contestar, Athena se sorprendió a lo rápidos y eficientes que eran esta organización a la que ni siquiera conocía su nombre y de pronto el teléfono sonó.

— Sí, creo que ya está listo... Está bien la llevaré enseguida...- el joven colgó el teléfono y le pidió a Athena que lo acompañará, regresaron hasta la oficina donde se encontraba el jefe del joven.

— Bien hecho, agente Zuko, llévela hasta el departamento que le asignamos a Azula para que inicie con la misión. –sonrió satisfecho el jefe con el cambio de Athena.

—Hay algo que no me han dicho... ¿Cómo se llama esta Organización? Creo que debo saberlo. –dijo curiosa Athena, ambos se miraron entre si y tomo la palabra el jefe.

— La **Organización Internacional de Policía Criminal INTERPOL** es la mayor organización de policía internacional, con 190 países miembros, por lo cual es la segunda organización internacional más grande del mundo, tan sólo por detrás de las Naciones Unidas. Creada en 1923, apoya y ayuda a todas las organizaciones, autoridades y servicios cuya misión es prevenir o combatir la delincuencia internacional.-le informo formalmente.

— El cuartel general de la organización está en Lyon, Francia. –prosiguió Zuko con una sonrisa.

—Vaya... –suspiro la psíquica, quedo conforme con lo dicho.

Athena salió junto con el joven del edificio, afuera una limosina los esperaba al subir, le dio una lista de las personas importantes que debería recordar y un maletín donde había una computadora y varios artefactos más.

— La mayoría de estas personas ya las conocía. –les comunico Athena.

— Por esa razón fue seleccionada para este trabajo, usted a lo largo de su vida ha conocido a gente importante, así que se le hará más sencillo, también tendrá que hacer un reporte diariamente con todos los datos que logre recabar, su departamento está en el quinceavo piso así que no podrá perderse.- al llegar al edificio el chico le dio las llaves del departamento.

Athena le agradeció por el apoyo que le brindaba y subió al departamento, al llegar ahí noto que este era en extremo lujoso, busco la recámara y al encontrarla se dejó caer en la amplia cama, estaba muy cansada y sólo quería dormir, si sus amigas se enteraban cual gracioso no seria, pensaba, cuando menos lo espero se quedó completamente dormida, pasaron cuatro horas desde que se quedó dormida, entre sueños pudo sentir alrededor de su cuello una caricia cálida, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y noto que alguien estaba sobre ella, lamiendo su cuello, empujó al individuo rápidamente apartándolo de él, los ojos de Athena se abrieron como platos.

— ¿Yagami? – Athena no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

— Desde hace mucho tiempo que no me llamas así… ¿qué te pasa? – Athena trago saliva, pensó que se estaba dando cuenta de que no era Azula.

— Yo... Este...- Iori se acercó hasta Athena, quedando muy cerca de ella.

— Tienes fiebre, eso lo explica, cuando estas enferma dices muchas tonterías. - Iori se alejó y salió de la habitación, mientras tanto Athena se sintió aliviada, nadie le había dicho que Azula y Iori, el más grande enemigo de su mejor amigo, eran amantes, Athena pensó en tomar el teléfono y llamarle a Zuko para reclamarle por no haberle dicho nada sobre Iori, pero le fue imposible marcar ya que Iori regreso con un vaso de agua y una pastilla.

— No es necesario, ya me estoy sintiendo bien, no te preocupes. –Athena sudo una gota, mientras le sonreía, pero Iori no estaba de acuerdo.

— Sino te la tomas, te juro que te violare sin piedad. - Iori la miraba seriamente, así que Athena tomó el vaso y la pastilla sin pensarlo dos veces y se la tomo.

— ¿Contento?- Iori le sonrió, se sentó en el respaldo de la cama y comenzó a desvestirse, Athena sudo una gota, no iba a permitir ser violada y menos por el pelirrojo, no importaba que estuviera en juego la seguridad del mundo.

— ¿No vas a acostarte? -Iori se recostó en la cama cubriéndose con las sábanas

— Este... No… No tengo sueño...- El corazón de Athena latía muy rápido, estaba muy nerviosa, y su cabeza imaginaba al Yagami violándola cruel mente, Athena sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos malos pensamientos, Iori se desesperó y tomo a Athena de los hombros e hizo que se recostara en la cama, la cubrió con las sábanas y la abrazo haciendo que se recostara sobre su pecho.

— Sólo quiero dormir así contigo no tengas miedo…- Athena se sonrojo al sentir a Iori tan cerca de ella, sólo esperaba que a mitad de la noche no tratará de matarla.

**Bueno es mi primer capitulo! espero que les hayan gustado así podre avanzarlo jeje**

**¡Espero Rewies! **

**Eimi Asamiya.**


	2. La disquera

**Los personajes pertenecen a SNK Playmore, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza.**

** Sorpresas del destino **

Capitulo II : "_La disquera"_

A la mañana siguiente, Athena despertó, pudo ver un techo conocido, se levantó mirando a su alrededor, solo podría tratarse de su habitación, al parecer todo había sido un sueño, se sintió aliviada por eso, escucho a alguien en entrar a la habitación, pensó que sería su amigo Kensou junto con Bao que recién habían llegado de Estados Unidos con un rico desayuno preparado para comenzar mas tarde con el entrenamiento, rio al pensar en el absurdo sueño que había tenido…

—Chicos… no creerán lo que soñé, yo...; -Athena miro que él había entrado, era Iori, no era Kensou ni Bao.— ¿Qué haces aquí? –Athena se asusto al verlo, no sabía cómo había entrado.

— ¿Que soñaste…acaso soñaste todo lo que hicimos esa noche de pasión tu y yo… cómo me pedías a gritos más y más… como te aferrabas a mí?- Athena de pronto se vio desnuda sobre la cama, se cubrió rápidamente con las sábanas. Iori se le acercó hasta que puedo sobre ella, la tomo de las manos para no dejarla escapar, fue acercándose poco a poco para poder besarla, fue entonces cuando...

— ¡NOOOO!- Athena se levantó de la cama, estaba sudando frio, aquel sueño solo había sido una pesadilla. Vio hacia un lado de su cama y pudo notar que Iori no estaba, sintió escalofríos al solo recordar cómo había pasado la noche, se levantó y lo busco por todo el departamento pensando que aún seguía ahí pero ya no estaba, su estómago comenzó a hacer sonidos, tenía hambre… después de todo lo que paso, no había pensado en comer, fue hasta el refrigerador y observó una nota en la puerta que decía:

_"Te deje algo de comida, si te sigues sintiendo mal, deje algunas pastillas en la mesita de noche"  
Iori_

Athena nunca creyó poder verlo siendo tan amable con alguien, siempre pensó que en su cabeza sólo tenía la idea de matar a Kyo… fue cunado entonces pensó en reclamarle a Zuko por no haberle dicho todo… tomó el teléfono de la sala y comenzó a marcar, el teléfono comenzó a sonar unas dos veces y finalmente pudo escuchar la voz del joven.

— ¿Que sucede?- el joven pudo escuchar la voz de Athena, estaba algo preocupado ¿tan rápido ya empezaba a tener problemas?

— ¿Porque me mentiste? –Athena estaba molesta, aquello no estaba en el plan que tenían.

— ¿Qué?- el joven estaba confundido, y pensaba ¿en que podría haberle mentido? Le había dicho todo lo que sabía…

— Porque no me dijiste que tu hermanita tenía un amante… y que casualmente ese amante era el demonio de Iori Yagami...- El joven se sorprendió, la información que le daba no lo sabia, sabía que su hermana tenía amoríos con muchos chicos, pero dadas las circunstancias solo salía con ellos a lo mucho unas dos semanas… ¿pero… llegar a tener una relación estable con alguien?

— Me es extraño… ya que ella nunca fue apegada a las personas… y cuando las tenía… sus relaciones no duraban mucho… ¿no sabes desde cuánto están juntos?

No, no era normal en ella, pero gracias a que Athena está… pensó que tal vez había algo más que una simple relación…

— No lo sé…- Athena reacciono entonces, se había desviado del punto en concreto. — pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que por su culpa trataron de violarme, tuve que dormir con un maniático asesino y fingir una enfermedad, ¿crees que eso es muy gracioso? -Athena está molesta, la gran ironía de su vida, tuvo que dormir con psicópata que pudo matarla… El joven comenzó a reír, no sabía que decirle…

— Lo siento, no pude evitarlo…. no te preocupes, veré que puedo hacer, está bien... por cierto ¿ya llego Rock?, debe estar afuera en una limosina esperándote… - Athena fue hacia la ventana y pudo percatarse de la limosina que estaba estacionada afuera del edificio;

— Está bien dame 15 minutos y estaré ahí… -Athena colgó el teléfono y se apresuró tenía que apresurarse y terminar de una vez con la misión, no pensaba en volver a dormir con Iori, no sabía si en un arranque de amor, quisiera abusar de ella…, se metió a la ducha, al salir tomó de un mueble un top blanco, en ella tenía decorada varios picos plateados en el escote, también tomo unos jeans ajustados color negro con un cinto de tachas, después vio que había una pequeña cajonera donde había un sin número de accesorios, se cambió las arracadas que llevaba por dos pendientes que estaban unidos con una pequeña cadena, también se colocó unas pulseras color negro que se encontraban ahí y unos anillos de plata, pensó que de esa manera se vestía una estrella de rock. Salió rápidamente del departamento, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de desayunar ya era muy tarde, bajo del edificio hasta llegar a la limosina, dentro de ella se encontraba Rock.

— Vaya hasta que por fin saliste… bueno por lo menos pudiste vestirte decentemente. –dijo divertido el rubio.

— No estoy de humor Rock, no sabes la noche que pase. –respondió seria.

—Lo se, ya lo supe. –sonrió. —De seguro me golpearas por lo que voy a decirte pero… Zuko no sabía nada sobre el amante de Azula, pero yo si lo sabía…

— ¿Porque no me dijiste nada?- Athena quería matarlo, pero se contuvo pero no dejaba de mirarlo con cierto enojo… si lo sabía ¿porque por lo menos no se lo advirtió?

— Discúlpame… pero fue una promesa que le hice a Azula… nunca podía estar con una pareja a causa de su misión, pero cuando conoció a Yagami, bueno… algo en ella la hizo cambiar…

—Oh eso suena muy romántico. –dijo con sarcasmo ella, aun estaba muy enojada. Rock no miraba a Athena, pero lo que le decía era más que la verdad…

— Rock ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— Dime... –respondió mirándola del espejo de la limosina.

— ¿Por qué estas en esta organización?

— Porque la INTERPOL me ayudo a encontrar a mi madre que creía muerta... digamos que es un favor que les debo, pero pienso retirarme cuando termine con esta misión. –le informo.

— Es por ese motivo que desapareciste tanto tiempo... ¿Terry lo sabe?

— Si, pero le prometí volver a casa lo mas pronto posible... y lo hare. –Aseguro al cual ella sonrió.

Athena no dijo nada mas al respecto, se quedó callada durante el resto del camino… Cuando por fin llegaron, había una masa impresionante de personas afuera de aquel edificio, justo cuando Athena iba a salir, Rock comenzó a rociarle un perfume algo extraño…

— Oye... ¿Qué te sucede? –tocio un poco, el olor era muy fuerte

Rock le dijo que era la loción que siempre llevaba Azula, así que debía llevarla, ya que las fans la adoraban, Athena salió por fin del auto, las chicas aun mas los chicos gritaban el nombre de Azula, otros le arrojaban flores con tan solo al verla, al perecer no habían notado el cambio, comenzó a saludar a la multitud, mientras caminaba con los guardaespaldas camino hacia el edificio… al entrar al edificio pudo ver que Zuko ya estaba ahí…

— Que veloz… necesito que vayas a la junta que habrá en el piso 12, ahí hablaran sobre un concierto que se celebrara para promocionar los discos que saldrán este año… algunas de las personas que se encuentres ahí tal vez ya las conozcas, así que no te preocupes por eso. –el joven le dio instrucciones precisas sobre lo que tenía que hacer, Athena subió al elevador que lo llevo hasta el piso 12, al entrar pudo ver a algunas personas conocidas como Yashiro, Shermie, Chris, Kyo... entre otros ¡Espera! ¿Kyo? No sabia que le interesara la música ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada al respecto? Se supone que es su mejor amiga y confidente… comenzó a saludar a todos los presentes, pero cuando llego con Kyo, el abrió los ojos… no dijo nada… simplemente la saludo… pero pensaba que había algo extraño en aquella chica… algo que ya conocía… Minutos después llego el jefe de la disquera… Igniz.

— Bienvenidos sean, me alegra verlos reunidos… ¿son todos? -en ese instante la puerta se abrió y Athena se asombró cuando vio quien era… nada más y nada menos que Iori Yagami…

— Lo siento… me retrase…- Iori fulminó con la mirada a Kyo mientras caminaba y se sentó junto con Athena, la psíquica solo esperaba que no se le antojara besarla o hacerle algo delante de todos sería muy incomodo para ella, a pesar de que no supieran que era Athena, no lo permitiría… pero para su buena suerte, ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra.

—Igniz ¿No dijiste que vendría también una nueva cantante J-pop? –pregunto Shermie.

—Es cierto dicen que es muy talentosa. –siguió hablando Chris. — ¿De quien se trata?

— Se llama Athena Asamiya... pero me cánselo el contrato a ultimo momento y viajo a los Estados Unidos... es una pena, tenia un futuro brillante en la disquera- respondió Igniz informándoles, Athena bajo un poco su mirada triste al cual el pelirrojo noto y no supo el porque.

El jefe de la disquera comenzó diciendo que necesitaban ver el orden de las canciones…

— Bien, veamos, el primero será…- Yashiro se levantó de la silla enojado golpeando la mesa, Athena se asusto tomándose del brazo de Iori quien la miro asombrado como también Kyo y se separo apenada de el, aunque los demás estaban atentos a lo que Yashiro diría… era muy normal en el que fuera así… pero para hacerlo delante del jefe de la disquera era algo de preocuparse…

— ¡No! No voy a permitir que nos tengan en un segundo plano… se perfectamente que hará que Azula cante primero, y no lo permitiré…-el jefe de la disquera no estaba molesto al contrario, se rio un poco ante el comentario de Yashiro…

— Está bien… tu grupo será el primero en cantar, será interesante ver el cambio que se hará… bien entonces dejaremos que Kyo toque un solo con su bajo sea el siguiente, Deatheme, Oraculo, Yagami y finalmente a Azula, ¿alguna objeción más?- el jefe de la disquera estaba serio mirando a Yashiro, pero este no se quejó intimidar y solo sonrió… Todos comenzaron a salir, después de aquella pequeña junta, cuando Athena iba a salir…

— Espera… necesito que te quedes un momento…- le pidió Igniz y Athena hizo caso y se sentó en una de las sillas, Iori solo la miro y salió de la habitación… Athena se preguntaba ¿cuál sería la razón por la cual salió temprano… si iba a ir a la junta… pudo haberla esperado… y porque llego tan tarde? Su jefe cerró la puerta de la sala, y se sentó frente a ella… — ¿Qué te sucedió te estuve esperando? Primero me dijiste a que te esperara y luego nunca llegas… pero en fin… lo que quiero saber si hoy tienes tiempo…- Athena no sabía que responderle, estaba confusa.

— Lo siento… tuve un pequeño percance en el camino, ¿Qué tal mañana en la mañana?- El jefe de la disquera se rio… ante su comentario

— Que graciosa, pero sabes que no se puede usar el arma de día, tiene que ser de noche… además así no levantaremos sospechas… Está bien mejor iremos dos días después del concierto, te veré ese día a las 7 de la noche, así que nos vemos. -le dio unas palmaditas a su hombro, y salió de la habitación… Athena estaba aun mas confundida… Azula… ¿de qué lado pertenecía… acaso se había vuelto una traidora? Athena salió de la sala de juntas, y se encontró con Zuko, pensó en decirle lo que escucho, pero… lo mejor sería investigar más a fondo…

— ¿Qué tal te fue en la junta? –Zuko le sonreía, mientras le entregaba una gran variedad de hojas

— ¿Qué es esto? –Athena comenzó a revisarlas, al perecer eran…. — ¿canciones?

— Así es… tu voz es idéntica a la de Azula, así que no te será ningún problema….

¿Ningún problema?, tenía que aprenderse todo el disco que se iba a promocionar… y el concierto seria en menos de tres días… Pero ante todo tenía que resignarse… todo por su familia y amigos… Zuko la llevo a practicar a una sala de música para que practicara estuvo practicando por más de ocho horas, no sabía cuál difícil es ser espía, cantante de Rock y claro aparentar ser otra persona… Cuando termino Zuko la llevo hasta su departamento en su auto…

Athena subió con las hojas en mano, estaba muy cansada, así que las dejo encima de la mesita de la sala… pensó en tomar un baño, tal vez así se sentiría mejor… entro al baño, se desnudó, entro a la ducha y comenzó a ducharse, momentos después pudo escuchar la puerta del departamento… Cuando Iori entro pudo ver las hojas encima de la mesita de la sala, así que sabía que "Azuka" había llegado… dejo sus cosas en la sala y busco a su amante por todo el departamento…, pero pudo escuchar el un sonido en el baño, pensó en sorprenderla y se dirigió hacia el lugar, para su suerte la puerta del baño estaba abierta; mientras que Athena se maldecía haberla dejado abierta, su mente fantasiosa pensaba la manera en que iba a abusar de ella, imaginaba a un Iori sobre ella mientras lo hacía suya… pero… el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar y Iori se regresó para poder ver de quien se trataba… Athena estaba aliviada, termino de bañarse rápidamente y salió casi corriendo hasta el cuarto para vestirse… claro, le puso llave para no tener otra sorpresa… Al parecer el que había llamado a la puerta era un joven con una carta en la mano, al parecer se trataba sobre el concierto… Regreso de nuevo al baño, pero Athena ya había salido de ahí, así que pensó que se encontraba en su habitación, justo cuando iba a abrir, Athena abrió la puerta ya vestida…

— Bienvenido….- se reía mientras sudaba una gota, Iori estaba algo confundido con su actitud, así que toco de nuevo su frente…. Athena no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

— Sigues enferma verdad… ¿porque no vas al doctor?; -Athena se sorprendió al ver el rostro de Iori, nunca había visto esa parte de él, tan tranquilo, casi sonriendo sinceramente…, es como si fuera otra persona…. No es el Iori de siempre…

— Ah… no… yo… yo… estaré bien solo necesito descansar….; -Iori la tomo del rostro…. Ver su rostro por primera vez tan sonrojado le provoco querer besarla, Athena no se movía su estómago era una maraña de nervios, pero cuando iba a tocar sus labios… sonó el teléfono y fue entonces cuando Athena reacciono para ir a contestar… — Bueno…. -nunca había estado tan feliz de escuchar a Zuko… esta vez le había salvado el pellejo…

—Athena… es tu día de suerte, el concierto se programara para mañana, queremos ver cuanta gente está al tanto de este evento… así que elije dos canciones que más te gusten y tienes toda la noche para practicar lo que aprendiste aquí… Chao… - Athena no sabía que era peor el intento de violación de Iori, o que mañana tendría que cantar frente a miles y miles de personas por primera vez….

— ¿Quién era? –pregunto Iori mientras tanto se quitaba los zapatos y la chaqueta que llevaba…

— Me avisaron que se cambiara el concierto para mañana….- Athena ahora si estaba en problemas…

— En ese caso… será mejor que duermas…- Athena se resignó a decir que si, y de nuevo tendría que dormir con el… Se sentó en la cama esperando que él se durmiera, pero no contaba con que el comenzara a acariciar su espalda…, -Athena sintió escalofríos y su estómago le dolía, sentía una presión en ella, no entendía porque… tal vez porque nunca se había acostado con un hombre, Iori al ver que no se acostaba a dormir la jalo hacia el quedando de nuevo abrazados, Athena estaba inmóvil a causa de la presión que sentía… minutos después Athena pudo notar que Iori por fin dormía, sintió un alivio y también se rindió quedándose dormida…

Muy pronto la continuación! jeje

**Eimi Asamiya.**


	3. El concierto

**Los personajes pertenecen a SNK Playmore, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza.**

** Sorpresas del destino **

Capitulo III: _"El concierto_"

Al día siguiente… Iori se levantó muy temprano, se bañó, se cambió de ropa… pero se le hizo extraño que "Azula" no se levantara, ella incluso se levantaba más temprano que el… Al verla dormida se acercó… para besarla… cuando junto sus labios con los de Athena, esta despertó asustada… Iori la miro cuestionarte, Azula nunca fue así…

— Lo siento me asustaste… - Athena vio la expresión de Iori, y pensó en lo tonta que había sido…

— ¿Qué te sucede?, últimamente estas algo…-El teléfono comenzó a sonar, y Athena se levantó rápidamente a contestar…

— ¿Si…? Está bien estaré ahí… gracias. - a Athena la habían salvado la campana, Zuko necesitaba verla para un último ensayo.

— ¿Quién era…?- Iori estaba algo molesto, algo no estaba bien en ella… justo cuando iba a decirle algo su celular comenzó a sonar… — ¿Si.. ahora…? Ahora voy…- Iori salió del departamento molesto, ni siquiera se despidió de "Azula", Athena noto que Iori se estaba dando cuenta de que ella no era Azula, no podía darse el lujo de que pasara eso, ya que si se daba cuenta, querría matarla y no por ser la mejor amiga de Kyo sino porque se hizo pasar por su amante… ¿Amante?, al pensar eso se sonrojo algo molesta como era posible que haya llegado al punto de hacer ese tipo de cosas, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta, tal vez Iori había olvidado algo… fue hasta la puerta y pensó que lo mejor sería comenzar tratarlo amablemente sino se daría cuenta, abrió la puerta y sintió que le taparon de la boca con un pañuelo, al perecer tenia cloroformo, dejándola inconsciente, antes de quedarse desmayada vio que se trataba de Yashiro…

— Bien Azula ¿Qué tal si te tomas un descanso?- Yashiro cargo a Athena, la amarro dejándola sobre la cama, antes de salir trunco la puerta metiendo la llave y rompiéndola para que nadie pudiera abrirla. Salió de la habitación, satisfecho…

Mientras tanto Zuko estaba algo impaciente Athena no llegaba, tenían que ensayar para el concierto, pero también pensó que debería estar haciendo algo importante…

—Rock, ¿no has visto a Athena?- Rock estaba confundido, ya que había mandado a un chofer por ella….

— No, no la he visto…- el chofer de la limosina llego, pero claro sin Athena…

— ¿Dónde está Athena…? -el chofer solo le dijo que un amigo de ella le había dicho que llegaría un poco tarde, que los vería en el momento del concierto..

— Bueno menos mal… solo espero que logre estar a tiempo… -Rock reconforto un poco a Zuko, ya que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, Zuko pensó que tal vez estaba haciendo algo importante y se tranquilizó, paso el tiempo y el concierto estaba por comenzar Zuko estaba muy preocupado, no sabía que hacer… El jefe de la compañía busco a Zuko…

— ¿Dónde está Azula?- Zuko no sabía que decirle, si estaba haciendo algo importante debía encubrirla.

— No debe de tardar, debe estar algo retrasada es todo… jejeje; - a pocos metros de ahí se encontraba Iori, y escucho lo que le dijeron, ¿Por qué Azula no había llegado…. Ella siempre era muy puntual?, no presto mucha atención y choco con alguien…

— Fíjate por donde vas Yagami!- Iori se molestó pero no le tomo importancia y siguió caminando — Espero que Azula no tarde mucho… se perderá el show…- Iori abrió los ojos y salió de aquel lugar rápidamente, tomo su auto y se dirigió hacia el departamento…

— ¡AZULA!- golpeo la puerta varias veces, pero sin resultado, tomo la copia de la llave y trato de abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba truncada, sabía que la actitud de Yashiro no era normal… comenzó a golpear la puerta con el hombro hasta que por fin la abrió.. Busco en la habitación y ahí se encontraba amarrada y amordazada, aún estaba inconsciente, se acercó hasta ella y la desato, comenzó a llamarla y Athena poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos, Athena despertó finalmente y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, al parecer el cloroformo le había causado dolor de cabeza…

— ¿Qué sucedió…? En verdad... lo único que recuerdo es que abrí la puerta esta mañana vi a Yashiro y de ahí no recuerdo nada…- Iori la abrazo… se sentía aliviado de que no le paso nada mas

— Me alegra que estés bien… vamos tienes que tocar… sino ese idiota se saldrá con la suya…; Athena estaba impresionada con la actitud de Iori, y en su interior algo no dejaba de molestarla cada vez que sentía a Iori tan cerca, Iori la deja ir para que Athena pudiera vestirse, Athena rápidamente se bañó, se cambió y salió de aquel lugar, junto con Iori, Iori tomo su auto y salieron rumbo al concierto, en el camino el silencio comenzaba a ser un poco molesto para Athena.

— Yo... - Athena no sabía que decirle ya que ella no era la amante que tanto amaba Iori, simplemente era una ilusión, para un fin que beneficiaría a todos…. De cierta manera pensaba que era cruel, pero… no podía hacer nada al respecto ya que si lo hacía, su familia y amigos serian quien tendría consecuencias fatales.

— Llegamos…- Iori bajo del auto y Athena hizo lo mismo, Iori se apresuró ya que era su turno de tocar, Athena se adentró detrás del escenario, donde pudo ver a Zuko y a Rock.

— ¡Athena! ¿Dónde habías estado?- Zuko sintió un gran alivio al ver a Athena, se meterían en problemas sino tocaba esa noche, — Vamos tienes que prepararte Rock te dará una breve explicación de lo que tienes que hacer…

— Vamos, vamos, no hay tiempo; mientras empujaba a Athena hacia su camerino, al llegar a aquel lugar, le aventó algo de ropa entre algunas cosas… — Vístete, no hay tiempo…

— Pero así estoy bien ¿no? – Rock comenzó a reír y luego se puso serio, Athena comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, al terminar de vestirse tomo algunos accesorios que le había dado… al terminar la maquillista comenzó a delinearle los ojos de color negro, Athena sentía que le picaban los ojos, ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada a hacer eso.

— Quédate quieta, o no estarás listo a tiempo, tenemos que salir…

Poco después salieron detrás del escenario… Athena estaba emocionada, por primera vez estaba frente a tanta gente, sintió como sus sueños se hacían realidad pero no le agradaba mucho la idea que estuvieran aclamando un nombre que no le perteneciera, Rock empujo a Athena para que entrara al escenario, ella saludo a las personas, todas los chicos gritaban eufóricos por ella.

La psíquica se encontraba muy nerviosa y tensa ante tanto público, ya no recordaba bien las letras de las canciones, los fanáticos comenzaron a callarse esperando que cantara, solo el silencio la asusto más e intento escapar irse muy lejos pero cuando se dio vuelta para hacerlo apareció Kyo tocando su bajo salvándola en ese instante, Kyo comenzó a cantar la primera estrofa de la canción a la cual Athena conocía a la perfección ya que ella misma lo escribió y fue compuesta por su amigo castaño, se tomo valor y siguió cantando ella:

Aún no entiendo qué pasó  
Como fue que me cambió la vida,  
Ya no se ni lo que soy  
Tengo hasta la identidad perdida

Siento espinas recorrer mi voz  
Alfileres en el corazón por tu adiós

Nada es igual la lluvia cae  
Entre mis pensamientos  
Nada es igual tu ya no estás  
Dentro de mi silencio

Nada es igual  
Nada es igual

Nadie me puede entender  
Que haces falta a veces  
Todavia,  
Sobrevivo en el ayer  
Trato de salvarme cada día

Siento espinas recorrer mi voz  
Alfileres en el corazón por tu adiós

Nada es igual la lluvia cae  
Entre mis pensamientos  
Nada es igual tu ya no estás  
Dentro de mi silencio

Nada es igual  
Nada es igual

La lluvia cae  
Si tu no estás  
Nada es igual

La lluvia cae  
Si tu no estás  
Nada es igual

Nada es igual la lluvia cae  
Entre mis pensamientos

Nada es igual la lluvia cae  
Entre mis pensamientos  
Nada es igual tu ya no estás  
Dentro de mi silencio

Nada es igual - nada es igual -  
Nada es igual - nada es igual -  
Nada es igual - nada es igual -  
Nada es igual - nada es igual -

Nada es igual la lluvia cae  
Entre mis pensamientos  
Nada es igual tu ya no estás  
Dentro de mi silencio

Nada es igual la lluvia cae  
Entre mis pensamientos  
Nada es igual tu ya no estás  
Dentro de mi silencio

Nada es igual  
Nada es igual

Cuando Athena termino de cantar, los dos se abrazaron como los amigos que son, pero los demás no lo vieron asi, aun mas el celoso y colérico pelirrojo. Una lluvia de aplausos y alientos se escucharon por todo el estadio, Athena estaba feliz por fin sus sueños se hicieron realidad, bailo y canto como nunca y del que su mejor amigo apareciera fue como un milagro del cielo, no había podido lograrlo sola, se emociono mientras saludaba a los fans que estaban enloquecidos pidiendo otro tema mas. "Tenemos que hablar... Athena" le susurro el castaño sobre su oído al cual su amiga sumamente sorprendida asintió levemente, no podía mentirle ya la había descubierto, dieron las gracias a todos y bajaron del escenario junto con el grupo siendo aun aclamados por el estallido de gritos de los fans.

Continuara...

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ^.^

**_Eimi Asamiya_**


End file.
